


Flores-Viernes

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo tiene una florería favorita, a la que va cada viernes.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Flores
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 2





	Flores-Viernes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.

**Flores-Viernes**

  
  
  
  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fuese a esa florería? Honestamente había perdido la cuenta. Diariamente lo observaba trabajar con sus manos, lo veía utilizar cada herramienta, desde las pequeñas stripper rose hasta tijeras y podaderas de mayor tamaño.  
  
  
Me gustaba observarle desde una banca en el jardín cercano, en veces con un vaso de café en mis manos en veces algún agua de sabor o mi desayuno.  
Veía a ese joven de piel pálida y largos cabellos dorados y ondulados que llevaba atados en una coleta, le observaba regar las plantas, cuidar sus flores; tulipanes, girasoles, lavanda, nube, orquídeas, violetas, margaritas, pero se notaba que sus favoritas eran las rosas.  
Las había en todos colores, blanco, amarillo, rosa, rojo, incluso teñía algunas blancas en colores fantasía, azul, negro, malva. Las tenía también d diferentes especies. Cada viernes compraba una rosa u otra flor para ponerla junto a mi cama lo que durase con vida, había comprado un florero de cristal soplado, especial para este propósito.  
  
  
Hoy es viernes.  
  
Entre como siempre saludando de la forma más afable posible sin querer parecer un acosador, pero lo soy. Soy su admirador.  
  
  
“¿Qué flor le daremos hoy?” sonríe para mí y cerca de sus labios aparecen unas pequeñas líneas que junto a sus pecas y su lunar lo hacen ver tan… ¿adorable, acaso?  
  
  
Paso mi vista por cada una de las flores que esta cerca de él y una blanca que está en una maceta llama mi atención, nunca se me había ocurrido comprar una planta en maceta “Esta” le digo apuntando a su izquierda.  
  
  
“¿Cuál, me lo podría indicar?” me extiende su mano. Me quedo un momento observando sus ojos azules, casi blancos, sin un atisbo de luz, completamente apagados. Tomo la mano que me ofrece y la dirijo a la flor que no tiene un nombre asignado como las demás.  
  
  
Palpa con delicadeza el pétalo y el tallo, sonríe “Rosa Gigantea” me dice aun pasando la yema de sus dedos por el largo pétalo “Crece en un gran arbusto, se ve hermosa en la fachada de las casas… me han dicho. ¿Tienes donde plantarla?”  
  
  
“Si”  
  
  
“Bien, en un momento te cobro ¿Sera en efectivo o tarjeta?” camino hacia el mostrador.  
  
  
“Tarjeta”  
  
  
“Shun…” llamo y un joven castaño de ojos verdes atravesó una puerta lateral “Podrías cobrarle por tarjeta”  
  
  
“Claro” el chico hizo el cobro y al finalizar Afrodita me dio la maceta con la rosa dentro de una bolsa de tela con el logo de la florería. Yo había estado viendo atentamente sus manos, sus labios y sus ojos, fijos en la nada, me parecían lo más hermoso en él. A pesar de no tener luz irradiaban algo especial. Tome la bolsa.  
  
  
“Sé que vienes cada viernes” me tomo por sorpresa y me tense un poco “Pero no sé tu nombre, te reconozco por tu voz y tu perfume”  
  
  
“Milo” dije simplemente soltando el aire de mis pulmones.  
  
  
“Afrodita” me extendió su mano y la apreté ligeramente. Al fin sabia su nombre.  
  
  
Me despedí y camine rumbo a casa, cuidaría esa rosa para que no muriese y si crecía demasiado la plantaría en el jardín de mamá. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría.  
  
  
Me detuve y di media vuelta, vi al chico acomodar unos papeles del mostrador y a Afrodita sentarse en una silla junto a este, me quede observando su esbelta figura casi etérea y efímera rodeado de tanto esplendor de colores, en definitiva él era mi flor favorita.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
